


[战国BASARA]百物语 三话·罗刹国

by rontgendono



Series: 战国basara [2]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rontgendono/pseuds/rontgendono
Summary: 宴衍生 / 三家三 / R-18G / 蛇三成 / DEG梗





	[战国BASARA]百物语 三话·罗刹国

家康躺在褥上，醒着。  
呼吸窒碍，但依然能闻得到浓烈到近乎腐臭的药味从自己身上散发出来。严重的火伤令他体无完肤，全身被绷带紧紧缠绕，像被缚住了一样动弹不得。  
角膜受了伤，视觉昏昧不清。此时应该是深夜，能分辨出角落有冥灯般虚弱的烛光。门外头应该有人守候，空旷的房间却听不到任何响动，仿佛自己被弃置了在这座城廓的深处，随其生灭。  
关原的鏖战戏剧性地结束了。松永久秀——那个本该消失在历史尘埃中的男人出乎意料地再度现身，将这场战局化作了一个噩梦。依稀记得自己被他牢牢卡住脖子举了起来，在断气般的痛苦里，火焰焚遍周身。耳畔清楚地听到被松永践踏于脚下的三成的嘶吼，凄厉得几乎泣血。  
听不清他喊了什么，不过，这一次的悲鸣并不是为了故主秀吉，而是为了身为死敌的自己。即便是在如此惨烈的煎熬中，家康竟也体会到了一丝不适时的欣喜。  
此后又发生了什么呢？奄奄一息的自己无法得知。被身负重伤的忠胜带回了江户城，保住了性命的苟延残喘。刑部已然战死，家臣们无法打探到三成的下落，自关原之后，那位凶王像是人间蒸发了似的杳无音信。  
可以确定的是，总大将失踪的西军覆灭，天下终成德川家的囊中之物。而胜者居然是以这样一副濒死的病姿迎来胜利，着实是不折不扣的讽刺。  
啊啊，三成他……在哪里呢？  
脑中无意识地浮现出疑问，忽然听到了轻微且细碎的声音，悉悉索索摩擦过叠席。家康被那声响吸引了全部的注意，好像有种活物在接近自己，直至碰到了手背，冰冷滑腻的触感隔着绷带传到了溃烂的皮肤里，激起一阵刺痛。  
然后那种触感攀爬到了身上。好重，破烂的身躯快要承载不了的重量，骨头像要被压得断掉似的，和火伤的疼痛交织在一起，整个人都要溃散了。连颈部也无法自由转动，家康甚至无法抬头去看究竟是何事物。努力转动眼睛，恍惚看到面前出现了什么东西，被月亮一样的暗淡光芒笼罩着，正扬起脑袋和他对视。  
……蛇？没错，是蛇！  
不知从何处而来的巨蛇，全身布满银白色的鳞片，一对深紫色的邪魅蛇眼正盯着他，全然不是人间之物。  
如此诡谲的场景，家康却不觉得害怕，或许是因为现在的处境害怕也无济于事。蛇并没有攻击他，只是形体开始扭曲，过了半晌，渐渐变幻成了人类的样子。家康目不转睛地分辨着眼前的异象，简直觉得这是一场太过持久的怪梦。  
那是一个男人，匍匐在他身上，头发和鳞片同色，刘海过长地垂下来，微微遮盖住了眼睛——深紫色的瞳孔，透着无机质的冰冷眼神，眼角眉梢斜挑上去，将刀削般的脸部线条衬得更加凌厉。  
无比熟悉的容颜，是石田三成的脸。  
家康本能地惊呼起来，但是发不出一点声音，只能呼哧呼哧地喘着，从未觉得能看得这样清晰。三成面无表情，从嘴唇中露出了舌尖，沿着上唇的轮廓滑过去，殷红殷红的软肉，是蛇在吐信子。而后，他低下头，隐没在家康的视角里。  
缠绕着自己的冰凉四肢，作为冷血动物而言，无可厚非，但以人类的形态，便如同从地狱归来的死者。家康感觉到襦袢被解开，他的舌头从绷带上舔过去，带着火热的温度，偶尔还会伸进绷带的缝隙里，给那些毫无防备的生肉以濡湿的刺激。  
与其说是进食，更像是玩弄猎物一般的意图。家康终于感到了一丝恐惧，不知道他想做什么。  
三成的动作愈渐往下，分开他的双腿。损伤的肌肉因拉扯而产生了尖锐的痛楚，接着股间密闭的洞穴被粘腻的异物顶开了，像要撕裂他的身体般插进去。家康难以忍耐地发出低哑的呜咽，仿佛是在求救，但外头守夜的侍者消失了似的毫无动静。四周只有两人交缠的暧昧声响。  
今夜，这幽锢的沉睡之间，变成了与世隔绝的蛇巢。  
大腿被架在三成的手臂上，体内的东西近乎严酷地抽动着，每次进出都如刀刃割过内壁，能感觉到又冷又滑的不明液体顺着股沟源源不断地淌下来。全身都像在汹涌的海潮上颠簸，摇晃着震动着，没有快感，只有无尽的痛觉在折磨着每一条神经。纯粹是单方面的被侵犯，家康失焦的眼神想去捕捉三成的表情，但从这个角度望去，什么都看不到。  
他是来向我复仇的吧，家康迷迷糊糊地这样想到。  
在失去意识的刹那，似乎有一只没有温度的手盖在了自己的脸上，隐约听见了那个久违的声音，如同从深渊的底部传来，空虚得无法判断真假，却是诅咒般地在叫他的名字。  
家、康。  
  
年轻的侍者按照固定的时辰去向家康探视问安。隔着门通报之后，他毕恭毕敬地走进房中，扑鼻而来一种陌生的冷香。淡淡的，虽不难闻，却带着说不上来的腥膻，混在早晨的空气中显得格外奇异。  
侍者疑惑地接近，很快就发现了异样，定睛一瞧，被子凌乱地翻在旁边，尚在沉睡中的家康仰躺着，衣不蔽体，浑身都泛着湿漉漉的水光。那来路不明的液体看起来相当粘稠，浸透了绷带，赭褐色的烧伤痕迹透出来，好像还伴着未干的血丝。  
这仿佛被肆虐过后的景象着实吓人，侍者腿一软咕咚跪在地上。  
“将军大人！”  
耳畔听到急切地呼唤，家康悠悠转醒。因睡眠而麻木的剧痛卷土重来，四肢百骸被拆卸过似的，疼得指尖都开始抽搐。家康颤抖着抬起手来，那速度像随时会被定格，差不多费尽了全部的力气，才将手放到眼前。  
指尖以相同的速度蜷曲又张开，过程慢得简直令人丧失耐心。冰冷的，光滑的，是残留在掌心的粘液的触感，却无端让他想到昨夜三成赤裸的肌肤。  
不是梦。这具躯体所能感受到的一切，这个头脑所能回忆起的一切，都在向自己宣告这不是梦。但是，真实比梦更虚假。  
侍者瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地望着眼前发生的事情。  
“大人！您……您……竟然……”  
艰难地转过头，视线晃动着，不如之前雾里看花般朦胧难辨，男人惊惶失措的模样一清二楚地落进眼底。  
“怎么？”  
不自觉地开口询问，一字字的从喉咙里发出来，声带震动，音色如同生锈的刀磨在石头上，嘶哑得连自己都快认不出来。  
“大人……在跟小的说话？您、您能动了？”  
对方激动得说话都磕磕绊绊，表情因为惊喜交加逐渐扭曲，忙收整姿势叩拜在地。  
“小的这就去传唤医师。”  
侍者禀告完毕，急匆匆地退了出去。家康的手无力地垂下来，仔细想了想，竟也露出一丝苦笑。自从回到江户以来，以活死人一样的状态生存了多久？火药的灼伤非同小可，双目半盲，口不能言，皮肉尽毁，被那些不愿他死的人们用尽法子吊着性命。迟早都会瘫痪如泥般腐烂死去吧，家康曾经不止一次地想道，可如今看来，未必就能顺理成章的死掉。  
年迈的医师匆匆赶到，也被狼籍的现场所震惊，不过他很快镇定下来，为家康问诊。家康一动不动地任他折腾，仔细检查过后，医师沉思片刻，行礼退了出去。  
侍从们适时地进来清理换药，待收拾完毕，医者复而入内。  
“大人洪福，伤势渐有好转。不过，敢问大人，昨夜可察觉有何异常之处？”  
家康看似思索了会儿，略带疲倦地叹了口气。  
“昨夜吗，我睡得昏沉，记不清了。”  
“原来如此。”医师捋着花白的胡须想了想，道，“勿须担心，大人之症象因是药效所致，待小的配下新的方子，请大人好生调养。”  
家康精神恢复了些，对他点了点头，扯出一抹笑。  
“有劳。”  
医师像虾子一样伛偻着腰，礼毕告退了。  
——毫不犹豫地说了谎言。  
但这种事情就算据实相告，又能如何？是无人相信，还是请法师作法祈福？  
家康心中自嘲地发笑，静静闭上了眼睛。  
都是无谓之事罢了。  
  
三成在每次出现后的七天之内，会再度到来。期间的日子或长或短，并无定数。就好比他的第二次出现是在那夜之后的第七天，漫长的等待让家康都开始怀疑当初所见是否真是一场幻觉。不过家康没再见过那条妖异的银蛇，也同样没见过三成究竟从何现身。他总在自己放松精神缓缓入睡的时候悄然而至，赤身裸体。家康时而被他无温的肌肤激醒，时而在颊边感觉到他清浅的呼吸。一旦醒来，便是一场缠绵隐靡的性事，仿佛瞬间又堕入了另一个荒诞的梦境。  
家康清楚地知道那不是三成，因为三成不会如此轻易地与他袒露交欢。但他又觉得那就是三成，因为三成才会如此率性妄为，像机械般冷酷地摆弄他的身体。  
就如现在。  
这已经是三成第四次到来。自他出现至今，家康的伤势复原程度堪称奇迹，视力和言语完全恢复，四肢已经能做简单的起身动作，体表大部分的皮肉开始再生，旧伤结成深色的痂，宛如蛇鳞的形状，斑斑块块地遍布全身。  
“唔……三、三成……慢一点……”  
明明体温冷得像被冻结，为什么那根勃起的凶器却蕴含着发烫的热度？就这样翻搅着在体内肆虐，顶得家康不由攥紧了身下的被褥。  
将他的左腿架在肩上，右腿以手死死往下压，用最大限度打开他的胯间，三成丝毫没有减慢速度的意思，凶狠地撞击着完全扩张了的后穴。家康发出无意识的低吟，渗出一身的细汗，绷带下的药味随之蒸腾开来，闻到了，就觉得燥热，像是某种催情剂。  
有三成在的时候，这座城就陷入了沉眠，虽然所作所为没有惊动过任何人，但家康依然产生了岌岌可危的不安感。而不安的反面，却是背德的狂喜。  
三成自顾自地抽插，仿佛只是为了发泄。伤痛消退，感官恢复，没有得到充分抚慰的躯体正在被巨大的空虚所吞噬。被掩埋很久的称之为欲念的东西自神经末端沸腾，交杂着剩余的疼痛，变成更为原始的渴求。  
不够，不够——家康喘息着拱起背，扭动应承着三成，引导他填入更深处。才触及要害，他的腰就弹起来，像是极满足地发出含糊不清的呻吟，一边颤抖，一边不知餍足地收缩着交合的部位。从未想过有朝一日自己会做着跟游廓里的娼妓相同的事情，但却觉得，只要对方是三成的话……是三成就没什么不可以。  
想到情动处，家康仰起头，向他望过去。三成正直起身来，用脸蹭了蹭挂在肩膀上的小腿，然后张口咬了下去。  
“啊……三成，别……”  
软弱无力的抗议没有任何作用，牙齿隔着绷带咬在新生的嫩肉上，即刻传来尖锐的痛楚，伴随着结痂的麻痒。当三成舔舐过去，家康刺激得脚趾都蜷曲了起来，分不清那份潮湿究竟是吮吸的唾液还是渗出的鲜血。  
——要被吃掉了，被啃噬殆尽，如同神台上的祭品。  
秩序错乱，眼中的世界快要崩坏似的天旋地转。充斥在耳中的全是自己的呻吟，交媾的水声，腿间的器官毫无廉耻地亢奋挺立，渗着透明的蜜液。家康费力地往下体摸去，不料三成忽然俯身，挡开了他的手，同时加大幅度摆动着，往脆弱的地方狠狠攻击，像要将他彻底刺穿。  
得不到应有的慰藉，他难耐地扭动着身体，呜呜发出像啜泣的声音。喜悦和痛苦逐渐攀升，终于翻卷成灭顶的快感。高潮来临的时候，家康用力抓住三成的小臂，指甲嵌进去，断断续续地呼唤着他的名字，浓稠的白浊喷出来，溅得两人的小腹一片狼藉。  
在余韵中不受控制地抽搐着，不一会儿，就感到三成也射了，大股滚热的体液灌入后穴，有种被他完全占据了的错觉。家康牢牢抓着三成，虚脱无力地随意躺着，短暂的失神中，莫名觉得满手温腻，下意识拉过他的胳膊，只见苍白的手臂上被抓出了几道极深的指痕，汩汩淌着血。  
这样的伤势吓了他一跳，头脑也清醒了不少。仔细瞧了眼，发觉三成的皮肤变得又薄又脆，宛如被风干的花瓣，一些脱水似的干燥细纹像地面的龟裂般蔓延开来，这样的肌肤当然经不起自己如此蛮横地抓握。回忆起来，不知何时开始，三成出现所带来的黏稠液体已经消失了，而与他身体的变化形成鲜明对比的，是自己日益复原的严重火伤。  
难道是想救我吗？那个比任何人都想要我死的人吗？家康内心苦笑着，第一次察觉到无法看透三成，或者说是面前这个形同“三成”的生物。  
不着边际地想着，他捉着那只受伤的手臂，伸出舌头顺着血迹舔了上去。  
冰冷的死掉的躯体，温热的活着的脉动。  
三成顺着他的动作欠身靠近，暗淡的灯光下，银发闪耀。一双暗紫的眸子如上好的宝石，没有生气的冶艳，只有细长的瞳孔微微张缩，那并不是人类的眼睛。  
——啊啊，多么美丽。  
他体内流出的血，有着令人痴迷的腥香。  
——你这罪恶的，诱惑的，我的蛇男。  
  
三成不见了，离第六次出现后已经过去了十天，依然不见他的踪影。家康原以为自己对这种情况早有预料，但真发生时，还是不可避免地焦躁起来。  
伤势几乎痊愈了，身上连疤痕都没有留下，只有手足还缠着绷带，蜕痂后的新皮太过柔嫩，经不起大量行动的磨损。相对的，三成每次出现都显得更加憔悴，体表以无法想象的速度产生着恶化。这些情形家康并不是没有察觉，甚至觉得三成就这样会代替自己坏灭掉也说不定。  
在之前留住他就好了，无论是武力，或者咒术，用什么都行，只要留住他就好了。  
白天在家臣面前不露破绽地作出开朗的样子，夜晚则一如往常地在毫无作用的懊恼思虑中昏昏睡去。今夜却被浅梦惊醒，梦中燎原的火光像巨蛇之口像自己扑来，家康猛地睁开眼睛，晃动的视野中只看到无比眼熟的天花板，那些描金的图案在光线照不到的地方，变成了影影绰绰的残像。  
家康把手背盖在眼睛上，歇了会儿，静谧的空气中，自己的呼吸渐渐平复下去。角落的烛台仍旧燃烧着垂死般的火光，黯淡的室内不经意产生了一种奇妙的氛围。垂下手时，眼前的阴影消散不尽似的，灰蒙蒙地遮了一层雾。家康忽然意识到了什么，一个激灵坐起来，睁大双眼，注视着面前不知何时出现的人影。  
“三成！”  
单薄消瘦的身躯脆弱得好像随时会裂开，关节明显地凸起，微微躬着背，与静默融为一体地跪坐在他面前。家康很快发现了异样，忙靠上前从头到脚打量了遍，又捧起他低垂的脸，细细端详。  
多日不见，三成已经成了他从未想过的样子。发色和瞳色都失去了往日的光彩，形似疤痕的皱褶几乎侵蚀了他的肌肤，连半边面容也被可怖的痕迹破坏，简直像个被浸湿后又晒干了的纸人偶，陈旧而丑陋。  
“啊啊，因为变成了这样，所以才不来见我吗？”  
家康看了半天，张开双臂把他温柔地拥入怀中。抱着他的感觉太过轻巧，就像抱着一只满身裂纹的瓷瓶，可怜易碎，不复光彩。  
“没关系的啊，三成，你就留在我身边吧。”  
三成没有回应。从他出现至今，始终没有出过声，哪怕是欢爱的时候，都不曾乱过一丝气息。家康已经习惯了他的沉默，仿佛觉得只要他一开口，幻境的结界就会被打破，然后或许就会大梦初醒，发现自己仍缠绵病榻，哀哀待死。  
慢慢松开手时，才发现三成干燥的嘴唇在蠕动，在无声地喃喃自语。家康诧异地愣了愣，抚摸着他的脸，压低了声音询问：“你在说什么？”  
三成不理他，只是面无表情地默念着，语速不急不徐，就像参禅时的诵经。  
家康又是惊喜，又是好奇，凑近了聚精会神地判断着他的言语，却只听到淡漠的呼吸。半晌，终于从他的口型中，一点点读出了讯息。  
家……  
了……  
家……康……  
杀……了……  
来自记忆中的嗓音自动在耳膜深处汇集成流，敲击着，回旋着，那个男人的恶语。  
杀了你……  
杀了你！杀了你杀了你杀了你杀了你！  
——家康，杀了你！  
在大脑作出反应之前，本能已经将三成甩倒，翻身用尽力气把他的手臂扭到背后，摁住肩膀制住这具破败不堪的身体。  
“杀了我……吗，就凭现在的你？”  
三成裸露的背脊上布满深深浅浅的纹路，全是惨烈的火伤。不知为何，家康没有半点恶心的感觉，反倒勾勒着那些斑驳的伤痕，指尖也变得跟他的体温一样冷。  
仿佛满目破碎的花，是自己给予他的吧，初绽、盛开，直至在这双手中枯萎成灰。  
抚过腰线，顺着股沟刺入紧闭的密处，里面就如想象中湿滑温暖，像在欢迎入侵般地收绞着。家康用手指抽动了几下，拔了出来，指上湿漉漉的粘液在微弱的烛光下泛着淫靡的光泽。  
“只有这里还如此丰润吗？你这怪物。”  
家康俯下身，把粘液抹在三成的嘴唇上，然后扳过他的脸，和他接吻。三成好像失去了所有力气，虚软地任由摆布。家康不由亢奋了起来，光是太过温顺的唇齿纠缠就让他涨得难受，扶起三成的腰，就着背后的体位缓缓插了进去。  
好紧，强制撑开肠壁的征服感，加上与体表反差强烈的热度，让血液都冲上了脑门。太阳穴突突跳着，家康有些目眩。  
“就算被这样对待，也无法反抗吧？”  
用力摇晃着腰，对三成做着先前他对自己做过的事。三成的皮肤已脆弱到了只要稍稍用力就会青紫的程度，在律动中绷直了背发起抖来，家康就被另一种程度上快意淹没了思维。  
激烈地顶弄着，低头看他以抬高了腰臀的献祭姿态臣服于自己之下，交合处的不明液体顺着大腿流下来，就差点把持不住地射了。家康努力在迷乱中找回节奏，手掌绕到前面握住三成同样饱满的性器，也没怎么套弄，他就无声无息地高潮了。  
被兴奋到极点的内部紧紧吸着，家康再忍不住，同时急喘着射在了里面。倒下去压在三成背上，收拢手臂抱住了他。贴着他粗糙的背，不想去看那张没有表情的脸，摸着那些亲手造成的淤青，似乎他的身体也染上了自己的体温，竟有了一丝错觉般的暖意。  
——三成，你杀不了我的。  
疲累之至的时候，家康无意识地说着不知给谁听的话。  
因为我是你，最后的羁绊啊。  
  
自然醒来时，天已大亮。烛火不知何时已经熄灭，溶成一片形状怪异的油脂。  
家康猛的翻身坐起来，怀中空无一物。与往常相同的是，三成消失了，但与往常不同的是，他的身上落满了透明的鳞片。  
下意识地想去拾，手指一捏，鳞片就碎成了屑，沾在指尖薄如蝉翼，带着一丝清冷的银光，像是昨夜凝起的月色。  
这一刻，心底蓦然明白了什么。三成大概再也不会出现了。  
门外传来了通报声，是侍者按着时辰来问安了。待他进房行礼之后，抬起头，正迎上家康的视线，顿时露出了吃惊的神色，也不敢多语，慌忙叩首，去一旁取来了镜子，诚惶诚恐地交给家康。  
家康略带疑惑地接过来，南蛮制作的玻璃镜面上，清楚地映出了自己气色欠佳的脸，还有一双充满了煞气的绯红色的眼。  
被镜中影像所惊，家康错愕地别开头，捂住了眼睛。片刻之后，再往镜子看去，又哪有什么红色的双眼，分明是揉了阳光一般的璀璨金色，熠熠生辉。  
关于此事，最后也不过是请医师做了检查，只归于眼睛染了炎症，并无大碍就草草了事。  
家康的伤，至此已经全部复原了，家臣无不欣喜万分，德川幕府正式一统天下。  
数月之后，再回想起三成的事情，恍如隔世。  
这夜，家康带上兜帽，走在形同废墟的大阪天守阁里。为何独自离开了城中，突发奇想地回到这个坟墓一样的场所来，连自己也说不上理由。  
今夜月圆，皎洁的银芒从残破的屋顶木架间洒下来，将家康隐蔽身形的黑色羽织照出一个模糊的轮廓，金线绣成的三叶葵纹却闪过一丝不合时宜的灿烂流光。  
漫无目的地行走着，微冷的空气中忽然飘来缕缕突兀的暗香。家康警觉起来，戒备地握紧了拳头。沿着香气小心翼翼地寻去，发现在一处未塌的屋敷角落，隐隐约约似乎安坐着一个人影。  
依稀可辨别那人的身形，有几分眼熟。他停住了脚步，直觉地闻到了危险的气息。须臾，一个低沉古雅的声音响起来，传入耳中，是最恐怖的宣告。家康打起十二分精神，背心居然渗出细密的冷汗。  
“许久不见啊，东照，来陪我踏月赏香如何？”  
家康纹丝不动，下意识地捂住了口鼻，手甲下的指关节握得发白。  
“……松永，为什么你会在这里？”  
人影站了起来，缓缓走出阴暗，进入自天花板的窟窿落下的月光中，一袭仿佛裁了白昼和黑夜所拼接而成的服饰，阴郁的眼神有种令人不寒而栗的透视感——正是乱入关原的松永久秀。只见他轻笑着，低头望着手中一鼎精巧的香炉。  
“不必剑拔弩张，此非毒物。这兰奢待，可是信长公所嗜之香。”  
“这不是兰奢待。”家康冷冷地回道。  
“哦，真是犀利呢。”松永摇了摇头，“这确是兰奢待，只不过，我在里面加了另一种香。”  
说着，他不经意地松开手，香炉顿时打翻在地，窒息般的芳香飘散开来，浓艳之中，又含着某种腥冷的气味。家康掩不住地吸进周围充斥着熏香的空气，却被那一种隐含的香味吸引了注意。  
“这香料，形如水液，是我从一位医者处意外获得的。”松永意有所指地望过来，“卿似乎，察觉到了。”  
“你到底想说什么。”  
“卿之歌，今夜已然变奏了呢。就如这混入了蛇液的名香，卿美丽的牺牲之谣，也加入了扭曲的不纯之阶。”说着晦涩不明的话语，松永摩挲着下巴，露出高深地笑容。  
“没想到竟变成了魔性之音，苛烈，苛烈……”  
家康垂下手，静静立于原地，从兜帽下抬起脸来直视着他，阴影中的眼睛无需光照，也格外澄明。对上那道如剑的视线，松永的眼睛也眯了起来，满是趣味地打量着他。  
“唔，真是不错的血瞳呢，东照……不，或者，我该称卿为‘凶王’。”  
尽管自己看不到，家康也知道此刻的双眼变成了什么模样——定是燃烧着殷红的冷火，宛若嗜血修罗般的凶瞳。但只是瞬间，那这种血色又会被纯粹的金所淹没，犹如从未存在过。  
“三成在哪里？”  
充满魄力发问，松永却没有回应。  
“你一定知道，三成在哪里！”  
浓郁的香气渐渐散去，半晌，松永终于低沉地笑了。  
“卿是明知故问，还是自掩双目……呢？愚昧，愚昧。”背过手，他抬头望向天际的无瑕月轮，“不过，告诉卿些逸闻，也无妨。”  
“据说现世之人若丧失心魂，就容易误入常世，迷途于魔界。卿身上，有蛇神的气味。想必，那位凶王是去了活人不该去的地方，说不定，还向蛇神奉献了自身。”  
家康认真地听着这番怪谈，皱眉道：“三成死了？”  
“死，所指为何？他的身上，早已没有生灵之气，若那算死，他已死了很久了。”  
闻言，家康无可奈何地笑了笑。  
——是啊，他早已死了，从我毁灭丰臣的那一天起。  
“那条蛇的目的是什么？”  
“当然是对卿诅咒。”松永抬起右手，像是把玩着月光似的收拢五指，“也是悲愿。”  
“杀死我么？”家康似乎想起了什么，语带嘲讽。  
“生之时，憎恨惨杀，死之时，眷恋求生，对卿之犹豫不决，凶王果真是个无聊之人。” 松永转过头，好暇以整地观察着他的反应，“所以感恩吧，他是救了卿呢，只不过，将卿变成了蛇神的祭品。只要德川之血脉存在下去，凶王即所存，丰臣即所存。”  
静默片刻，家康似乎松了口气，一如既往地爽朗笑开了。  
“只是这样吗？”  
“哦，即使背负着丰臣的血脉，卿也要将这名存实亡的德川天下继续下去吗？”  
“有何不可？即使是千百年后，世人所知此时天下，名为德川。”  
“隐藏天阳之中，永不消失的血瞳。”松永愉悦地笑起来，“十分有趣的宝物，卿之歌，究竟还能吟唱出怎样的旋律呢，真是令我期待。”  
语毕，他背过双手转身，缓缓步入黑暗之中  
“那么，就让我看看，卿所统治的这个，被蛇神诅咒的罗刹国之景吧。”  
随着低沉的笑意，松永霎时隐没了身形。家康望着远处那片黑洞般的虚无，月光落在眼前的地面上，竟然亮得晃眼。  
环视着被烧成残骸的天守阁，无端想起了三成伤痕累累的身躯。将手放在胸口，心脏强有力的跳动震撼着掌心。  
关于那个男人的业障，皆由这双手而生。  
——我说对了，三成，你是杀不了我的。  
神之国，罗刹国，都是我掌中的天下，并无区别。所以，就将这国延续永世吧。  
只要你与我同在。

END


End file.
